


The Pink Paladin

by voltrongirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Andrea has a dark evil secret, Bailey is a perky sweetheart, Emily is crushing harder than a 12 year old, F/F, F/M, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltrongirl/pseuds/voltrongirl
Summary: As a child Andrea Stone was known for being sweet, kind, perky, and a caring person. Years later, she's a strong independent woman...at least that's what she thinks. Everything was plain normal in her life...until something tragic happened and had to hide a dark secret. Don't be fooled by her attitude, just because she's very sarcastic, and has a hard time expressing her feelings to others, she's always  there for her fam. Join her as she travels through the galaxy with her childhood friend Bailey and her other best friends Hunk, Pidge...and sadly Lance, her annoying half-sister Emily, her crush Keith, and her friend-who-acts-more-like-a-father-figure Shiro. Read to find out more about Andrea as she discovers more about herself as she pilots the Pink Paladin.





	The Pink Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first fan fiction and I'm pretty nervous so if you need to comment for any suggestions please do. Anyway, I was thinking about making a love triangle between Keith, Andrea, and Lance, I'm not really or that I might add Pidge liking Andrea a little bit I don't know for sure just saying, but if you guys have any good ideas I would love to here them. And I'll try and update it as soon as possible.

Hope you all enjoy it

Episode 1: The Rise of Voltron Part 1

Andrea's POV  
Flashback  
“Brandon…argh, hold on”, I screamed, trying to hold my little brother as the car was spinning. “Hang on please”. I suddenly felt the other car beside us bump into us hard and we flip over to fast and so hard. I felt myself flying from the air and everything went black.

"Andrea, is she sleeping honestly. Wake up", yelled a voice. My dream suddenly got interrupted by a certain someone. My eyes popped open to see who it was.

 "Dang it Pidge, let me take a nap", I replied taking a yawn. 

"Well sorry, your majesty, but we're supposed to look for a distress signal" he replied.

I looked straight at him. This is Pidge Gunderson, he's one of my closest friends. We both met each other at computer class he had a hard time with a gadget that he was making so I went to help him he denied it a first, but I kept insisting. He always looked so adorable with his short light brown hair, black circle glasses, and his sparkling brown eyes. Hehe, I still remember his reaction when he first looked at me, he was stuttering a lot, cheeks were red, and was sweating like crazy. It's like he has a crush on me. Which would be adorable since he looks so cute. 

"Well what can I do" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "You can start by getting ready with your medical kit in case someone bleeds to death" he replied while looking at the scanner.

 I pursed my lips together. "Alright you rascal", I sighed, ruffling his hair. Pidge quickly pushed my hand away from his hair, blushing. Aw, he's so cute!!!!!! 

"Lance, please knock it off", Hunk pleaded. 

"Relax, Hunk, I'm just testing it out. It's not like I did this", Lance replied moving the ship downwards and upwards. "Or this", he said cocky. 

Sigh, and this is Lance, he's a total *cough* a-hole. Excuse me language. But I can't stand him he always tries to flirt with me. We met at lunch I was minding my own business trying to put sugar on my coffee. (Yes, me love coffee!) When all sudden an Cuban boy about my age with short dark brown hair and blue eyes came to me. "Hi", I murmured. He just stood there looking at me. Then he said, "Are you an angel?" Huh??? "Because I'm in heaven", he replied with a seductive smile. Excuse me!!! I got up and slapped his face so hard I felt my hand burning. And yeah he just kept following me ever since. Oh and he’s the reason why my hair is blonde since he thought it was okay to change my conditioner to hair dye. My hair was naturally brown, argh, Lance couldn't move his body for weeks since he got beaten up. 

"Okay if you don't want to have food splattered all over this ship, you better knock it off man" Hunk screamed.

 Aw, and this big fellow over here is my best friend Hunk we met at Cooking Class back in 8th grade. He was my partner and we both had to make lasagna, ours got an A+. Yay!!! So we started hanging out with each other after school, he always knew if I was down. I remember one time when I was upset that my date for a dance ditched me for some other girl. He came to my house gave me his homemade brownies and we both had a party of our own. He really is a good friend. 

"Beep, beep" "We picked up a distress signal" Pidge replied.

"Alright team look alive! Pidge, take coordinates", Lance said.

"Copy", Pidge replied. The ship started shaking.

 "Knock it off Lance! Please", Hunk pleaded. 

"Oh, this one's on you buddy. We've got a hydraulic stabilizer out", Lance said.

 All of a sudden a rumbling sound came. I then heard Hunk gulp. Oh boy. "Oh no", Hunk said nervously. "Oh no, fix now, puke later", Lance responded ignoring Hunk's warning.

"I lost contact. The shaking interfering with our sensors. And, Andrea, please do something", Pidge yelled. 

"What do I do? I have the medical kit in my hand just like you said man", I retorted.

"Come on Hunk", Lance replied.

"It's not responding", Hunk groaned, getting up from his seat. 

"Oh, never mind, fellas. Thar she blows. Preparing for approach on visual", Lance said with a relief.

"I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical and...gastrointestinal issues", Pidge replied, looking nervously at Hunk. 

"Agreed", Hunk groaned. 

"You poor thing here you go", I said, giving Hunk some water. 

"Stop worrying. This baby can take it, can't you, champ? *rumbles* See? She was nodding. She was nodding. Pidge, hall down to them and let them know that there ride is here", Lance replied, causally.

"Lance, what do I do", I asked annoyed that I'm not doing anything.

"Oh, Andrea I got the perfect job for you", Lance smiled. "Really, what", I questioned. 

"You can start by sitting on my---ow", Lance replied getting cut off by slapping him in the face. 

The nerve of this piece of...argh... got to keep it PG. Man, stop treating me like I'm just a pretty face. I then saw Pidge got up.

 "Attention, lunar vessel. Aaaahh", Pidge yelled as he fell and hit his head.

"Pidge, my bae, are you okay", I asked, helping him up.

"What are you two doing? Buckle your belt. And, Hunk stop that shaking", Lance yelled. Gosh, so demanding. "I'm try. Oh no", Hunk moaned, vomiting again. 

"Take it easy buddy", I softly said rubbing his back gently. "Attention, lunar vessel, this is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One Victor Six Three Tango. Coming in for landing and extraction, against crew recommendation", Pidge growled looking at Lance. 

"No time for your mutinous comments now, Pidge. They're going under and we're going in", Lance said annoyed. 

He moved the ship and was heading for an overhang. Boy, if he tries to kill us, he's gonna see, just watch.

 "Look at for that overhang", Pidge yelp. 

"No worries. My first year in flight school you know what they call me? They called me "The Tailor" because of how I thread the needle. Come around, come around! Come on, come on," Lance groaned, moving the ship. Then the computer beeped. 

"We lost a wing", Hunk yelled.

"Oh man", Lance murmured. Then we crashed. Simulator failed.

 "Nice going, Tailor", Pidge and I growled. Then the Commander came out. Oh boy.

 "Roll out, donkeys! Well let's see if we can use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of the students. Can anyone point out the mistakes these three...or can I say four-so-called cadets made in the simulator", he yelled strictly. Gosh it wasn't our fault. It was all Lance with his cocky attitude and his so-called teamwork. "The engineer puked in the main gear box"?

 Okay, who said that honestly stop blaming Hunk all the time. I already accepted the fact that he throws up when it comes to rides. Trust me...I know.

"Yes. As everyone knows vomit is not an approved lubricant for engine systems. What else", the Iverson guy continued.

"The communication spec removed his safety harness".

"The pilot crashed".

"The medic was taking and nap and didn't know what to do".

Well excuse me b****. Sorry for the language. 

"Correct. And worst of all, the whole jump, they were arguing with each other. Heck, if you're going to be this bad individually, you'd better at least be able to work as a team! Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite gastro explorers, but these kind of mistakes are what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission", he yelled. 

"That's nice true, sir", Pidge shouted angrily.

 Pidge, buddy, what's wrong.

 "What did you say", Iverson glared. 

"Sorry sir", Lance replied, covering Pidge's mouth.

"I think he hit his head when he fell out of his chair. But point taken", he continued with a smile. 

"I hope I don't need to remind you that the only reason you're here is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out. Don't follow in his footsteps", Iverson admitted, looking straight at Lance. 

My face boiled with anger, my fist clenched, and my cheeks blushed. How dare he talk smack about...him. Sure, he had a discipline issue but...my voice spoke. 

"He wasn't just dropout, he was something more than a bad kid...", I spoke violently.

"Say that again Heart", Iverson barked, getting close to me. 

Then, Hunk covered my mouth, and shook his head rapidly. 

"Miss Heart I hope I don't have to remind you as well that the reason you're still in this place is that your half-sister Emily begged us to put you here since you never gotten along with your other schools due to your incidents that you keep causing. Not to mention since Emily tries her best to clean up your mess, and giving you chances after chances. Probably better if you keep on taking your naps then regretting every mistake you make. Start changing for the better", he threatened.

 My mouth open in shock, my eyes filled with guilt and sadness, and my body frozen in fear. Stop putting...things in my head...it's my fault, all the time.

 "Alright who's next", he questioned, leaving us in disappointment. 

Later that night...

"Alright lights out in five! Everyone back to their forms", Iverson replied.

"We shouldn't be doing this", Hunk whispered.

"You heard what Commander Iverson. We need to bond as a team. We're going to grab Pidge and Andrea, hit the town, listen up, meet some nice girls-"Lance began. 

"Okay, I'm-I'm just saying this here, right now, on the record. This is a bad idea", Hunk replied, nervously.

"Yeah he's right. Why don't we all just got to a party and invite the principal so we could all get homework passes", I sarcastically replied, tiptoeing.

"You know, for someone in a space exploration and another who just came here 5 weeks ago, you don't really have a sense for adventure", Lance whispered. 

"All your little adventures end up with Andrea and me in the principal's office", Hunk replied. 

"Yeah, he's right", I exclaimed. 

The three of us had to hide in garbage cans so we wouldn't get spotted. Lance got out first and helped pull me up. Hunk had a hard time getting up and resulted falling down.

 "I'm fine", he replied. 

Lance pushed me and Hunk when we saw a door opening. Out came Pidge secretly and ran out. 

"Where is he going", Lance replied.

 We tiptoed as we saw Pidge on the roof listening to something as he had his laptop on. Lance came over him.

 "You come here to rock out," Lance whispered in Pidge's ear.

"Aah", he screamed. 

"Oh hey Lance. Just checking out the stars". 

"Are you okay Pidge? I know what Commander said got to you. But", I began. 

"Yeah, how did you made this stuff", Lance asked.

"I made it", Pidge grinned. 

"All by yourself", Hunk questioned, about to touch it. 

"No, don't touch. This thing can look up anything", he retorted. 

"Mmh, all the way to Kerberos", Lance asked. 

I saw Pidge's face go down. 

"You get tick off when we talk about it. What's your deal", Lance demanded. 

"Lance shut up, Pidge, don't listen to him. If you want to talk about it okay. But if not we won't get in your way", I replied, glaring at Lance.

 "Hey what's going on here?" "Aaaahh" the three of us screamed.  
   
We turn out heads and it was General Emily Castillo, my annoying half-sister. Calling her a witch is not an understatement. She's a witch trying to cast a spell on everyone that looks at her. Thinks she can hypnotize people with her long curly hair, vibrant green eyes, perfect tan complexion, people and pretty much perfect at everything, well except for being a good half-sister anyways. I really hate her, thinks it's okay to talk to me ever since your mother had the nerve to take my father away from me. And leaving me with nothing but sadness and anger. I don't like talking out loud to people...it makes me feel weak, well certain people I can talk to. 

"Okay, I have been picking up signals from my computer, and I think it's picking up alien radio chatter", Pidge replied.

 I paused right there. 

"Pidge", I began.

"Yeah", he asked. 

"I'm used to your crazy theories about computers. But, bro, you got to stop watching alien shows late at night. It messes up your brain", I sighed, bothered. 

"It's the truth", he groaned.

"Whoa, wait aliens", Hunk questioned. 

"Okay, you're insane. Got it", Lance replied. 

"Well Pidge I believe you", Emily smiled.

"What", I asked, annoyed.

"What? I'm just saying I have been hearing about alien seeings and sightings for a very long time", Emily explained. 

"Oh really did it happen to be on TV", I growled, crossing my arms.

 Emily hesitated for a few minutes. 

"I'm serious. They keep repeating one word, "Voltron". And tonight, it's going crazier than I ever heard it", Pidge said. 

"How crazy", Lance asked. 

Then we heard the loudspeaker go on. 

"Attention, students. This is not a drill. All students must remain in their barracks until further notice". 

"What's going on", Hunk asked. 

"Bets me, maybe they found a couple of kids that were doing a prank or something", I guessed.

"I don't think that's true", Pidge exclaimed. 

"And why is that", I questioned. 

"Cause that's a ship coming down", he yelled. 

"What, give me that", I mumbled grabbing the binoculars. I saw something red coming from the sky. No way that can’t be. Then, Lance snatched it from me. “Hey, I was still using it you know”, I growled, making a fist. “I want to see to”, Lance stick his tongue. That boy… “Holy Crow, I can’t believe what I’m seeing we got to check it out". 

And there it was a red ship and it fell hard on the ground with a big thump.

"We have to check it out", Pidge yelled, running.

"Wait for me", I said, catching up to him.

"Don't forget about me", Emily yelled, catching up to us.

"Come on Hunk", Lance shouted, running with us.

"Man this is the worst team building exercise ever", he murmured, running as well.

As we all ran towards the base we didn't notice the strange figure behind us.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the first part and sorry I had to cut it off so sudden I'll try and finish the second part as soon as possible. If you want to comment on what you think of the story go ahead and if you got any ideas i'll love to here some.


End file.
